


My sweet Celia

by Allythegreat1



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: #pixar couples matter, F/M, I adore it when mike calls Celia schmoopsie poo, Romance, lovey doves cuteness, thank pixar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/pseuds/Allythegreat1
Summary: Mike just loves to dream about his snake haired girlfriend Celia in his daydreaming at monsters inc . He showers her with gifts at her receptionist desk and loves her so dearly.
Relationships: Celia Mae/Mike Wazowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ouat: Pixar Style





	My sweet Celia

Today is a perfect day for mike wazowski in monstropolis. Today is the day that he will take his beautiful girlfriend Celia on a romantic dinner date at harryhausen’s . Nothing is to perfect for his lovely Celia.   
“ oh, schmoopsie poo, I have a fantastic surprise” says mike as he approaches Celia at her desk area.   
“ what is it , googly bear?” Says Celia with a questioning smile on her pretty monster face .   
“ I’m taking you out to dinner after work tonight and I will make it worth your while, Celia.”Says mike as he presents her with a bouquet of her favorite Venus fly trap flowers and monster perfume .   
“ oh , googly bear! You shouldn’t have.” Says Celia with surprise, shock, flattery, and adoration on her face as her hair snakes exclaim happily .   
“ come on. Nothings too sweet for my little schmoopsie poo.” Says mike as he walks away to go see Sulley but says to her” Make sure to dress up fancy and make my jaw drop to the ground with surprise on my face when I see you so beautifully, Celia!”   
Celia blows mike a sweet kiss and he jumps up and catches it. He truly is lucky to have Celia as his sweetheart just as much as Celia loves mike . That charming little cyclops really is a charmer to Celia .

**Author's Note:**

> These two are also one of my favorite Pixar couples that ever were animated .


End file.
